Eres tú
by Clariiii
Summary: Peridot empieza a desarrollar emociones amorosas hacia Steven, ¿Será posible que él sienta lo mismo por ella? Muchas cosas pondrán en duda los sentimientos mutuos. Fic Stevidot


_Hola!❤ Este es mi primer fic que subo y sobre esta pareja que tanto amo ( ᴖ ɜ ᴖ)_

 _No soy muy buena escribiendo pero ojalá les guste tanto como ami_

 _No sé cuantos capítulos haré pero espero que sean muchos xD_

* * *

 **Eres tú**

"Bitácora 7 34 2: He estado desarrollando emociones amorosas, y todas hacia... Steven"

 **3 Meses atrás**

Las Crystal Gems estaban reunidas en el templo, una de ellas no parecía de buen humor.

Amatista: anímate, Perla, no es tan malo.

Perla: ¿¡No es tan malo!? ¡Una gema corrupta esta libre y no sabemos a donde fue! ¿¡Quien sabe que cosa podría estar haciendo!?

Garnet: descuida, la encontraremos.

Steven: ¡Si! Ya hemos lidiado con esto antes.

Perla: ¡Pero puede aparecer en cualquier lugar! Y ¿Si llega hasta aquí?

Garnet: no pudo haber ido demasiado lejos.

Amatista: ¡Si! Además, si llegara aquí, la detendremos.

Perla: ¡Pudimos haberla detenido antes y ahorrarnos este problema!

Garnet: solo nos venció un poco, no pudimos hacer mucho.

Amatista: ¡Exacto! Esa cosa era muy grande.

-En ese momento, a la casa entra Peridot. Quien miraba a las Crystal Gems de una manera un tanto peculiar-

Peridot: ¿Por qué esas caras largas?

Perla: no es de tu incumbencia.

Steven: Perla, no seas así.

Garnet: estábamos tratando de detener a una gema corrupta.

Amatista: si, pero se nos escapó y ahora no sabemos donde está.

Steven: no me sorprende, era muy fuerte.

Amatista: y ¡Grande!

Perla: claro que pudimos haberla detenido sin problemas, de no ser por la torpeza de alguien –mira a Amatista-

Amatista: ¡Oye! No fue mi culpa

Garnet: no es culpa de nadie.

Peridot: ajá... Bueno, me gustaría quedarme a seguir escuchando como casi salvan el día pero tengo cosas que hacer. Steven, necesito que me prestes tu cámara.

Steven: ¿Qué pasó con la que había en el granero?

Peridot: digamos que hubo un pequeño inconveniente…

Perla: ¿Qué clase de inconveniente?

Peridot: -inhala y exhala- intenté tomarle una foto a Lapis, ella se asustó y bueno… Ya es inservible.

Steven: cielos, creo que aún no logra adaptarse del todo.

Amatista: no vas a querer sacarle otra foto después de lo que hizo, ¿O sí?

Peridot: solo quería hacer un álbum de fotos para conmemorar los momentos que hemos pasado en el granero. Y como no tenia ninguna foto de ella... -habla por lo bajo- Y en las mayorías no salia con buena cara... -habla normal- Quise tomarle una de sorprendida y así tendría una mejor expresión de ella.

Steven: oww

Garnet: tal vez no debas sorprenderla para la próxima.

Steven: lo siento Peridot, tuve que darle la cámara a mi padre. Pero descuida, porque se me acaba de ocurrir una idea. ¿Qué te parece si yo tomo las fotos con mi teléfono?

Perla: ¿Vas a ir luego de lo que pasó?

Amatista: relájate Perla, tomate un descanso.

Perla: ¿Pretendes que descase aún sabiendo que…?

Garnet: -interrumpe- estoy de acuerdo con Amatista. Si no descansas aunque sea un poco, te volverás loca.

Steven: ¿Significa que puedo ayudar a Peridot?

Garnet: claro.

Steven: bueno Peridot, ¿Qué dices?

Peridot: mientras sea para unas fotos, está bien.

Steven: ¡Entonces vamos!

Peridot y Steven salen del templo mientras Garnet los mira sonriendo, pero su expresión cambia a preocupante, como si hubiera tenido una visión que no le agradara. "Oh vaya…."

 **En el granero**

Steven: vaya, no ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez.

Peridot: estamos pensando en hacer un par de remodelaciones, solo que nunca nos ponemos de acuerdo.

Steven: -mira a todos lados- ¿Dónde está Lapis?

Peridot: ocupada… Como siempre. Pareciera que solo está disponible para ver "Campamento amor y pinos". Ella sí que necesita una remodelación. –Se ríe y Steven le acompaña un poco la risa-

Steven: Y… ¿Por dónde empiezo?

Peridot: puedes empezar por las esculturas que hicimos.

-Steven toma un par de fotos y se percata de arios papeles cerca-

Steven: ¿Qué es esto?

Peridot: solo un par de notas que le dejo a Lapis para recordarle lo que debe o no hacer.

Steven: ohh… -mira las notas llegar hasta el techo- Y… ¿Cumple con alguna?

Peridot: no, pero al menos lo intenta. Debería dejarle también una nota de eso. –se ríe-

Steven: -también se ríe- Bueno, si quieres esperamos a que Lapis vuelva y la sorprendemos para sacarle la foto.

Peridot: ¿Crees que funcione? Ya sabes cómo reacciona.

Steven: tranquila, solo que hay buscar el momento… -tropieza con una caja y de ella caen varios panfletos con cosas escritas- ¿Y esto?

Peridot: -se los quita- ¡DAMELOS! –Lo mira de manera agresiva pero luego se calma- Disculpa, es solo que… No suelo dejar que nadie vea esto, ni siquiera Lapis.

Steven: disculpa, no quise hacerlo.

-Peridot nota su cara de arrepentido. Se ablanda un poco-

Peridot: Steven, somos amigos desde hace tiempo y creo que puedo confiar en ti lo suficiente. –Le entrega los panfletos-

-Steven lee los lee y se sorprende un poco-

Steven: ¿Tú lo escribiste?

Peridot: así es…

Steven: parece que escribiste tu propia historia de "Campamento, Amor y Pinos"

Peridot: -sonrojada- así es.

Steven: vaya, se ve interesante.

Peridot: -sorprendida-¿En serio?

Steven: si, yo hice una de los libros de Connie.

Peridot: ¿Connie?

Steven: si, ya sabes, Connie. Mi amiga. La que te he mencionado un par de veces.

Peridot: (…) No la conozco.

Steven: descuida, quizás te la presente algún día y ojalá se conozcan. Como decía, también escribí mi propia historia inspirada en los libros de ella. Aunque nunca se lo he dicho –se rasca la nuca-

Peridot: ¿Por qué no?

Steven: es muy complicado, no sé cómo lo tomará.

Peridot: tal vez pueda leerla…

Steven: -sorprendido- ¿Quieres leerla?

Peridot: bueno… solo si tú quieres… ¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta?

Steven: ¡No! ¡Nada de eso! Es solo que no has leído los libros y dudo mucho que lo entiendas.

Peridot: puedes traerme los libros. Si en algo me destaco es en leer en nivel superior.

Steven: ¡Genial! Te van a gustar, ya verás. Oh, por cierto, ¿Por qué escribías en estos panfletos?

Peridot: por desgracia no dispongo de la memoria suficiente en mi tableta, y temo perder toda la información por una falla. Así que vi esto como más seguro.

Steven: ¿No temes que Lapis lo lea?

Peridot: si, pero lo mantengo bien escondido y alejado de ella. -le muestra un pequeño escondite que hizo con lonas- Además no se interesa mucho en mis cosas.

Steven: ¿Y por qué no usas papel en vez de esto?

Peridot: no tengo ese tipo de material.

Steven: tal vez pueda conseguirte algo.

Peridot: no, no es necesario, puedo conformarme con esto.

En ese momento se siente un temblor. Ambos salen afuera. Pronto se produce un terremoto, y del suelo sale una extraña criatura, grande, robusta, con tentáculos como brazos. Tenía 4 ojos, los primeros eran redondos y pequeños, los otros tenían forma de obtusángulo. Su boca era enorme y llena de dientes afilados.

"¡Esa es la gema que escapó!" gritó Steven. "¡Tenemos que avisarle a las demás!" dijo Peridot y echó a correr, "¡Espera, Peridot!" trató de advertirle, pero ya era tarde. La gema estiró uno de sus tentáculos y tomó a Peridot, luego la jaló hasta él. Steven lanzó uno de sus escudos y le cortó el tentáculo. La gema verde cayó algo adolorida, "¡Rápido! ¡Sal de ahí!" Le gritó un asustado Steven, a quien ella obedeció. La gema corrompida, asombrosamente se regeneró y ahora tenía un tentáculo extra. "Oh no…" se asustó Steven aún más. La gema lanzó sus tentáculos hacia él, quien estaba paralizado por el miedo. Peridot lo empujó antes de que fuera alcanzado por alguno de los tentáculos y ambos cayeron dentro del granero. Inmediatamente se puso a mover y tirar varias cosas. "¿Qué haces?" le preguntó Steven preocupado, "Creo que debo tener algo aquí para detenerlo" dijo Peridot quitando cosas, "¡No hay tiempo!" le gritó aterrado, "Escapa mientras yo lo distraigo", "No pienso dejarte aquí con esa cosa" le cuestionó ella, "¡Y yo no piensa arriesgarme a que te haga daño!" le replicó él poniendo las manos en sus hombros, "Ya he peleado con cosas como estas, tú no. ¡Si te pasa algo nunca me lo perdonaría!" Esas palabras dejaron estupefacta a Peridot, quien pudo ver el terror de Steven en sus ojos.

Sin darles más tiempo, la bestia tomó a Steven, lo tenía cara a cara, pero antes de que pudiera hacerle algo, un rayo le fue impactado en su rostro, quedando casi sin poder ver y soltando a Steven. Este vio que Peridot estaba sosteniendo una especie de arma pequeña. "¡La encontré!" dijo sonriendo, "¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Steven, "Es un rayo de protones. Estuve fabricando uno por mí misma en caso de una ocasión como esta. Nunca lo había probado pero ¿Qué mejor momento que este?". La gema da un gruñido, Peridot vuelve a dispararle y la hace retroceder, "¡Sí! ¡Toma eso!" festejaba ella. Pero tras varios disparos el arma dejó de funcionar. "Bueno… aún está en fase de desarrollo" agregó. La gema parecía más enfurecida que antes. Estiró sus tentáculos hacia Peridot, esta vez para golpearla, ella se cubrió asustada. Se escuchó un golpe pero no sintió nada. Al abrir los ojos vio a Steven frente a ella, cubriéndola con una burbuja. "Te dije que si te pasaba algo nunca me lo perdonaría" le recordó. La gema seguía estirando sus tentáculos y golpeando la burbuja de Steven, quien parecía hacerle algo, ya que cada vez se estaba cansando más y más. Fue en ese preciso momento en que Peridot notó que la bestia estaba parada debajo del auto que estaba incrustado en el granero. Pensó en usar su habilidad de controlar los metales, pero temía que no funcionara. Tras ver como Steven ya no podía resistir más, tenía que hacerlo como última alternativa. Cerró sus ojos y movió sus manos a lados diferentes. Asombrosamente funcionó. El auto se desprendió y cayó sobre la gema, ocasionando que se evaporara. Steven deshizo la burbuja y cayó rendido al suelo, pero Peridot lo sostuvo antes del caer del todo. El agotado Steven se encontraba de rodillas, sudando y con respiración constante. "¿Te encuentras bien?" preguntaba la preocupada Peridot mirándolo de frente. "He… estado peor…" le respondió con una sonrisa, a lo que ella también le sonrió.

"¿Interrumpo algo?" se escuchó detrás de ellos y ahí se encontraba Lapis, parada en la entrada y mirándolos con un cara de confundida.

Steven: ¡Lapis! ¿Hace cuánto que estás aquí?

Lapis Lazuli: escuché ruidos que provenían del granero, así que volé lo más rápido que pude… Pero parece que llegué tarde… o eso creo.

Peridot: Si… bueno… todo esto se debe a que fuimos atacados por una gema corrupta que…

Lapis Lazuli: -interrumpe- ¿Una gema corrupta los atacó? –Corre a ver a Steven y empuja a Peridot- ¿Te hizo daño, Steven?

Steven: Amm… no… -se levanta- Pero estuvo a nada de hacerlo. Por suerte Peridot me ayudó.

Lapis Lazulil: ¿Peridot? ¿En serio?

Steven: ¡Sí! Debiste verla ¡Fue asombroso!

Peridot: -halagada- Ohh, no fue nada. Solo hice lo que pude.

Steven: ¡No! ¡En serio! ¡Fue asombroso!

Lapis Lazuli: por lo visto fue tan asombroso que quitó el auto de lugar, ¿Verdad? –La mira de reojo-

Peridot: ¡Oye! ¡Era súper necesario!

-Al granero también se aproxima las Crystal Gems-

Perla: ¡Steven! ¿¡Que sucedió!? Hubo temblores y oímos unos ruidos extraños y…

Steven: -interrumpe- Tranquila Perla, estoy bien. ¡No van a creer lo que pasó! La gema corrupta que se nos escapó apareció aquí y…

Perla: -interrumpe asustada- ¿¡La gema corrupta estuvo aquí!?

-Garnet levanta la gema que estaba en el suelo-

Garnet: tal parece que sí, y por lo visto ya la detuvieron.

Steven: ¡Sí! ¡Peridot y yo lo hicimos!

Perla: ¿Peridot? ¿Ella realmente te ayudó?

Lapis Lazuli: yo tampoco lo creí…

Steven: no solo me ayudó, ¡Sino que también la detuvo! Primero le disparó con arma laser y luego ¡Bam! La aplastó con su poder metálico.

Garnet: eso es muy impresionante.

Amatista: -pasa su brazo por los hombros de Peridot- jajá ¡Gran trabajo Peri/P! –Refriega sus nudillos contra su cabeza-

Peridot: -se suelta de Amatista- Si, todo fue parte de un plan perfectamente elaborado.

Lapis Lazuli: dime que tienes un plan para volver a poner el auto donde estaba.

Peridot: -voltea para gritarle a Lapis- ¡Te dije que era súper necesario! –vuelve a dirigirse a las Cystal Gems- Como sea. Pero fue Steven quien hizo la mayor parte.

Steven: ¿Bromeas? Yo solo te defendí. Tú fuiste la que acabó con ella.

Garnet: ambos hicieron un buen trabajo.

Amatista: si, y ahora con esa cosa fuera ya no tendremos que preocuparnos de nada.

Perla: no del todo. Hay que averiguar de dónde provino esa gema.

Amatista: ¿Es en serio? Llevas todo el día pendiente de esa cosa y ahora que ya no nos molestará ¿Pretendes que investiguemos?

Garnet: Perla tiene razón, Amatista. Esta gema es muy rara, no tiene registro de haber salido de la guardería.

Perla: ¿Crees que sea una gema que tardó en nacer?

Garnet: no lo sé. Es mejor que inspeccionemos cuanto antes.

Amatista: ¡Oh, vamos! –Se cruza de brazos-

Steven: bueno, significa que debo ayudar. Y también significa… -se dirige a Peridot- Lo siento Peridot. Creo que tendremos que dejar las fotos para otro momento.

Peridot: si, está bien. No hay problema, jeje…

Steven: pero prometo traerte los libros cuando venga.

Peridot: ¡Sí! ¡Me encantaría!

Steven: ¡Genial! Entonces nos vemos…

Steven se marcha con las Crystal Gems no sin saludar a Peridot a medida que se va alejando, mientras que ella también lo saludaba sonriendo de manera afable. "¿Qué tanto me perdí?" la asustó Lapis a sus espaldas.

Peridot: ¡No hagas eso!

Lapis Lazuli: lo siento, no fue mi intención.

Peridot: vas mejorando con las disculpas, eso está bien.


End file.
